Flocons de Neige
by noiredegeais
Summary: Les enfants aiment tous la nuit de noël. Elle leur apporte le rêve, l'espoir et beaucoup de douceur. Ce soir, il me semble que je n'ai pas grandi même si mes attentes sont plus terre à terre. L'unique présent que je désire n'est autre que Lui. MIRAXUS ! Lemon Inside !


**Bonjour amis du jour ! Et quel jour ! Je poste enfin cet OS !**

**Voilà un texte de mon humble composition dédié aux amateurs de Miraxus et surtout aux lecteurs de _Sept Pépins de Grenade _! C'est en remerciement à leurs commentaires que je poste ce texte, certes, très en retard, puisqu'il s'agit d'un OS de Noël, mais fait avec tout mon amour ! **

Merci du fond du cœur à tous ceux qui m'encouragent !

J'ai pris un plaisir fou à écrire ces 10 pages, j'ai adoré explorer l'esprit de Mira, imaginer ses peines, ses réjouissances, ses qualités et ses défauts …

J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi !

**ATTENTION ! CE TEXTE CONTIENT UN LEMON ! Il ne s'adresse qu'à un public averti ! **

Fairy Tail est la propriété de Hiro Mashima.

* * *

><p><strong>Flocons de Neige :<strong>

Satisfaite du résultat, je posai les ciseaux sur la table et me saisis du paquet tout juste emballé par mes soins. Debout dans ma petite cuisine, je levai la boite à la hauteur de mes yeux pour en observer les moindres détails. Le papier rouge à motifs dorés ne laissait rien filtrer du contenu, tant mieux, je ne tenais pas à ce qu'il sache avant l'heure ce que je lui offrirai cette année. Pour un premier noël, choisir un cadeau correct avait été une véritable épreuve. Une épreuve probablement inutile d'ailleurs. A quelques heures du réveillon, j'ignorai toujours s'il daignerait honorer la guilde de sa présence lors de la fête de ce soir. Je ne savais pas si comme tous les ans il prévoyait de fuir un moment précieux qu'il pourrait partager avec les siens, ou plus simplement avec moi, pour gaspiller ces heures au fond un bar insalubre à l'autre bout de Fiore. Cette pathétique perspective me rongeait depuis son départ il y a maintenant plus de trois semaines.

J'avais su, dès l'instant où il m'avait tendu l'ordre de mission pour que je l'enregistre, qu'il s'agissait là d'un nouveau prétexte qui lui permettrait de s'enfuir. Il fallait dire que concernant ce domaine-là il rivalisait d'ingéniosité au point d'en rendre la chose presque malsaine. Aux yeux de la majeur partie du monde magique, Laxus Dreyar passait pour le plus courageux des hommes, capable d'abattre le moindre obstacle sur son chemin aussi facilement qu'il ôtait un caillou de sa chaussure. Pour moi, qui le connaissais dans son intimité, lorsque parfois il brisait son masque impassible, j'accédais à une vérité très différente. Il ne perdait pas réellement son arrogance mais elle s'effaçait un peu ce qui me permettait d'entrevoir une authentique sensibilité à travers ses longs silences réfléchis. Parfois, je me demandais tandis qu'il restait durant d'interminables heures, immobile, les yeux rivés sur le plafond, à quoi il pensait. Son exil semblait être à l'origine de cette habitude que je ne lui connaissais pas. Je me doutais néanmoins, à cause de sa mauvaise humeur, qu'il brassait souvent des souvenirs maussades ou des sentiments coupables.

Il arrivait quand par mégarde je le tirais de force hors de sa réflexion, qu'il me réponde sans prendre la peine de nuancer ses propos au risque de faire éclater une dispute entre nous. Il fallait dire qu'il ne s'en inquiétait que très peu, trop occupé à s'intéresser à ses propres problèmes. Le pire au milieu de toute cette histoire se trouvait en son refus d'accepter et de comprendre que la seule personne qui lui tenait encore rigueur de la bataille de Fairy Tail n'était autre que lui-même et son incapacité à pardonner. Ou peut-être même le savait-il ? Moi en revanche, et je l'avouais sans honte malgré l'ouragan instable de sentiment que je ressentais à son égard, je lui en voulais. Oui, je lui en voulais pour un nombre incalculable de motif dont je ne parvenais pas toujours à me souvenir. Je savais pourtant à quoi m'attendre en le choisissant lui. Il n'avait rien de l'amant romantique qui vous prépare à diner à la sortie du travail avec le sourire. Non. Il n'entrait pas dans le cadre de ces hommes-là. Ni dans aucun autre d'ailleurs.

Bref. Ce soir, Fairy Tail fêtait noël, et grâce au travail de tous, la nuit s'annonçait fabuleuse. Même si Laxus fuyait lâchement la taverne, au moins je pouvais espérer étreindre Lisana et danser avec elle comme nous avions l'habitude de le faire avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. Je peinais encore à réaliser combien Elf et moi avions été chanceux de la voir revenir. Pour ce premier réveillon depuis son retour, je m'étais appliquée afin de faire d'elle le centre de toutes les attentions. Je voulais qu'elle comprenne à quel point elle avait manqué à l'ensemble de la guilde et que sa place était parmi nous. Elle appartenait à son foyer où tout le monde prenait soin d'elle en tant que membre de la même famille. Avec elle et Elfman à mes côtés je ne pouvais envisager cette soirée que comme une resplendissante réussite. Je me devais d'oublier tout le reste. Colère, peur, ressentiments, incertitudes, ces idées noires ne me suivraient jamais plus dans le hall du nouveau bâtiment à peine restauré. Je me devais de rester moi-même, Mirajane, celle qui prend soin avec bon cœur de tous ses camarades.

Je baissais de nouveau les yeux sur le carton que je venais d'emballer. Soudainement, je le trouvais trop banal, trop simple et inintéressant. Peut-être valait-il mieux que j'abandonne l'idée du cadeau ? Je m'y étais pourtant appliquée pendant plus de deux semaines, mais la triste conviction que ce soir il ne serait pas là pour l'ouvrir ne me quittait pas. Cette impatience pleine d'irritation pouvait sembler être exagérée de ma part, toutefois, lorsqu'il s'agissait de Laxus, mon comportement tendait souvent vers l'irrationnel. En sa présence, je ne maitrisais plus rien. Il attisait sans cesse ma fureur, la fureur de la fille de Satan. Sans vergogne, il faisait renaitre en moi une part que je voulais éteinte depuis bien longtemps. A ses côtés je redevenais la Démone Mirajane, dangereuse, aux penchants destructeurs. Souvent il me faisait oublier la personne que j'étais devenue, celle que j'avais choisie d'être. Il balayait mes résolutions et me menait au chaos le plus total.

Cependant, il consumait toujours et avec grand soin ces sentiments qu'il ranimait dans mon esprit. Il ne laissait jamais rien se perdre. Il dévorait ma folie en la mêlant à la sienne durant d'interminables heures. Il usait et abusait du moindre souffle qu'il restait à mes pulsions démentes, égoïstes, possessives, afin d'en éteindre les siennes. Nous ne raisonnions plus. Nos pensées troubles se mêlaient en un courant indistinct, où je ne retrouvais plus que nos deux obsessions respectives, posséder l'autre au risque de l'anéantir. A chaque fois, les mêmes scènes se répétaient inlassablement jusqu'à ce que nous nous épuisions et abandonnions le combat. Je retournais alors à celle que je définissais comme ma véritable personnalité. Lui aussi retrouvait son attitude calme et un peu trop distante, presque sur ses gardes.

Dans ces moments-là, notre comportement l'un envers l'autre devenait maladroit, pataud. Il me semblait qu'un simple geste ou un simple mot mal employé serait en mesure d'entrainer des conséquences détestables pour nous deux et pour la tranquillité de la ville entière. J'essayais malgré la mauvaise foi commune d'apaiser le climat malsain qui s'étendait toujours d'avantage entre nous, mais il ne me permettait pas de l'approcher. Dans le pire des cas, et ce soir je le redoutais plus que jamais, il me tournait le dos d'une manière bien significative. Il savait que noël m'importait plus que les autres fêtes. Nous n'en n'avions pas discuté ouvertement, non, nous ne discutions plus ces dernières semaines, mais il savait. Mon passé me rattrapais à chaque nouveau réveillon.

La neige qui s'étendait sur tout Magnolia, le lac recouvert par le gèle, le paysage transformé par un immense manteau blanc, tout cela me renvoyait au beau milieu de mon enfance. Couverte du lourd manteau de mon père, j'étais capable de parcourir la moitié de la petite colline derrière la maison une dizaine de fois par jour, juste pour m'accorder le plaisir de la descente en luge. L'hiver a toujours été ma saison préféré. Ma mémoire de petite fille associait naturellement la chaleur de la nuit de noël à la splendide étendue immaculée que j'apercevais à travers les carreaux de la fenêtre. Certes, les cadeaux que je recevais de mes parents restaient modestes, mais le contenu en soi ne m'intéressait pas. Non, ce que j'appréciais avant tout était l'aventure que je partageais le plus souvent avec ma mère. Le plus compliqué résidait dans le choix du juste objet pour le bon destinataire. Je pouvais passer des heures à arpenter les ruelles de la ville voisine à notre village, agrippée à la main de ma mère afin de trouver ce qui plairait le plus à Elfman et Lisanna. En y repensant après tant d'années, je négligeais sans doute un peu le cadeau de mon père…

Ces doux souvenirs étirèrent un petit sourire sur mes lèvres, mon regard se posa à nouveau sur le paquet que je tenais encore entre mes mains. Je ne pouvais pas laisser la douceur de la nuit de noël disparaître de ma mémoire, au contraire, je désirais la transmettre au plus de personnes possibles, y compris Laxus. Cependant, pour réussir à partager quelque chose avec lui il fallait déjà qu'il cesse de me fuir. Lorsque nous étions allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, j'avais essayé de fendre son armure d'indifférence à d'innombrables reprises sans jamais obtenir le moindre résultat. Pourtant, tout au long des heures où nous nous perdions ensemble dans des luttes incessantes, il me démontrait à chaque fois d'une nouvelle manière combien je lui importais. Ses mains, ses dents, ses gestes, la force qu'il employait à me maintenir sous son étreinte possessive, par tout ceci il me rappelait qu'il s'était emparé de moi. Il sortait d'ailleurs, presque toujours gagnant de ces batailles malgré ma résistance farouche. Quand il me quittait pour partir en mission, il m'arrivait de porter ses traces durant de longues semaines tant il s'afférait à me marquer méticuleusement. Mon travail de modèle m'avait contrainte à user de mon pouvoir afin de dissimuler les preuves de son passage.

Toutefois, ses manières rudes durant l'amour restaient son unique preuve d'affection. J'avais essayé de prendre soin de lui comme je le faisais avec mes proches mais il s'y été montré insensible. Au contraire, mes nombreuses attentions envers sa personne, lorsque par miracle il m'autorisait à passer un long après-midi pluvieux en sa compagnie, semblaient l'irriter plus qu'autres choses. Sans doutes lui offrir un cadeau de noël dépasserait sa définition du supportable… Je ne le comprenais pas. Il suffisait qu'à la guilde une personne un peu trop admirative de mes photos vienne discuter avec moi pour que sente immédiatement sur ma nuque un regard désapprobateur. Il me repoussait dans l'intimité tout en se montrant impitoyable envers les autres.

Je considérais depuis les huit derniers mois où je me laissais aller à sa possessivité en pleine connaissance de cause que nous formions un semblant de couple. J'exigeai donc de lui la même rigueur qu'il exigeait de moi et il me fallait reconnaitre être diaboliquement jalouse. Une pulsion de pure rage brûlait l'intérieur de mes entrailles lorsqu'une nouvelle trainée passait les portes de la guilde juste pour qu'il lui accorde un simple regard. Je sentais alors les crocs et les griffes de Sitri au fond de moi réclamer la peau de cette pauvre fille afin d'en déchirer la moindre parcelle. Oui. J'étais capable de perdre tout sens moral pour lui, heureusement qu'en public je parvenais à garder un semblant de contenance. Une fois cependant, ma colère, ma rage contre lui avaient été si puissantes que de peu nous avions évité une guerre ouverte au milieu de nos camarades.

Ce soir, nos sujets de disputes ne m'importaient plus. Je voulais juste qu'il soit là, assis à mon côté pour que je puisse reposer ma tête contre son épaule. Je souhaitais pouvoir profiter de sa présence sans que cela ne dégénère en quelque chose de malsain. En vérité, j'espérais qu'il fasse l'effort de venir pour enfin le voir avancer vers moi. J'attendais de lui ce petit indice matériel sur la réalité de notre relation. Peut-être ce désir s'avérait-il trop grand pour qu'il daigne s'en préoccuper ? Non. Je refusai de le considérer de cette manière. Je refusai de voir en sa personne quelqu'un de méprisable. Laxus savait ce que j'attendais de lui et ce dès la première seconde où je lui avais cédé. Ou alors était-ce lui qui avait cédé à mes caprices ? Ce détail ne m'intéressait pas à l'heure actuelle. Tout ce qui importait maintenant était la confiance que je plaçais en lui et en notre relation. Je croyais en la possibilité de construire quelque chose avec celui que j'avais choisi alors je ne pouvais pas le dénigrer sans raison. Il ne me restait qu'une option donc, l'attendre toute la soirée sans douter de lui. Une telle résolution demandait un courage que j'étais supposée avoir. « Supposée » ce mot sonnait étrangement juste…

Désormais en paix avec moi-même après ce long et fastidieux débat, je tournai la tête en direction de la pendule accrochée au mur derrière mon dos. Elle affichait seize heures vingt-cinq, ce qui signifiait pour moi qu'il était temps de me dépêcher de rejoindre la guilde. La charge de la préparation du repas et de l'organisation de la fête reposait sur mes épaules, je ne devais pas arriver en retard. Je laissai donc la cuisine en l'état et partis rejoindre ma chambre sans trainer d'avantage. En trouvant la house de ma robe posée avec délicatesse sur mon lit, je me félicitai d'avoir eu l'intelligence de tout préparer en avance. Il ne me restait qu'à choisir le maquillage et les accessoires.

J'optai sans hésitation pour ma parure favorite, avant de me rappeler qu'une des boucles d'oreilles ne fermait plus correctement. Elle s'était brisée lorsque j'avais eu à intervenir afin de séparer Natsu, Gajeel et Gray tandis qu'ils célébraient à leur manière notre victoire aux Grands Jeux Magiques. Je dus me résoudre à choisir au milieu de ma boite à bijoux des petites perles rondes qui ne me plaisaient pas beaucoup. Pour le collier, je rangeai au fond de ma pochette quelque chose qui s'assortissait le mieux possible avec le reste de ma tenue, soit une suite de perle d'eau douce en argent massif que j'avais obtenue en récompense d'une mission de rang S. Je me saisis ensuite de ma trousse de maquillage classique en n'oubliant pas d'y ajouter mon rouge à lèvres préféré d'un prune mate très voyant. Mes escarpins étaient déjà prêts, au fond d'un sac posés à coté de ma tenue.

Sans perdre d'avantage de temps je me précipitai en direction de la salle de bain afin de m'attacher les cheveux d'une façon correcte et m'appliquer un peu de fond de teint et de mascara. Lorsque mon reflet me sembla acceptable, je retournai en trottinant dans ma chambre pour rassembler l'ensemble de mes affaires avant de me diriger vers la porte de sortie sans oublier le paquet pour Laxus. Je pris soin de bien fermer derrière moi et partis rejoindre Lisanna qui gérait le bar à ma place cette après-midi.

Je dus boucler le trajet jusqu'à la taverne en me précipitant un peu, mais arrivai quand même en retard d'un quart d'heure sur mon planning. A peine eu-je poussé la porte d'entrée qu'une somme incroyable de travail me tomba sur les bras.

- Mira-ne ! implora ma petite sœur en me débarrassant de mes affaires. J'ai commencé à vider la salle mais certains clients suicidaires refusent de partir, ils me gênent alors que j'essaie de faire le ménage ! Il faudrait que tu me prêtes ta cravache pour que je les chasse. Kinana a préparé les entrés et mis au four l'accompagnement des plats principaux, en suivant ta recette, mais elle a besoin de conseils au sujet de la viande. Elf-ni a déjà rangé la nouvelle commande de bière et est parti se disputer avec Evergreen quelque part. Il faut que tu choisisses le vin qui accompagne chaque plat même si il n'y a que toi et Erza qui preniez la peine de savourer l'alcool ici et …

- Je vais m'occuper de tout ça Lisanna, donne-moi juste le temps d'enfiler un tablier. Tu peux poser mes affaires sur un lit de l'infirmerie et verrouiller la porte s'il te plait ?

Elle s'empressa de me décharger tout en m'accordant un immense sourire plein de reconnaissance. Je m'apprêtais à déposer un baisé sur sa joue lorsque tout à coup sa mine devint sombre.

- Je sais que tu y tenais beaucoup mais Laxus n'est pas encore rentré, déclara-t-elle.

Je balayais ces paroles d'un facies rassurant, je me devais de garder ma résolution intacte.

- C'est pas grave ! Déclarais-je. Heureusement il est encore tôt ! Au travail ne-chan ! Il faut que tout soit prêt d'ici trois heures !

Trois heures était un délai relativement court pour laver, et faire briller le moindre recoin. Nous devions rassembler les tables afin d'en former une unique qui traversait l'ensemble de la salle. Ce soir nous dînions tous ensemble, les équipes se mélangerait malgré le fort risque que le repas finisse en mêlée générale. Je participais donc au nettoyage tout en surveillant la cuisson des plats et en supervisant la décoration. Charuru, Happy, Lily et Wendy nous aidaient en dressant le couvert. Le maître assis sur le comptoir nous observait d'un œil paresseux. Après trois quart d'heure de travail intensif, la team Shadowgear vint nous rejoindre. J'assignais à chacun un rôle en salle ce qui me permit de rejoindre les cuisines.

Je m'y activai avec minutie durant les deux heures restantes, goûtant chaque ingrédient, recherchant la cuisson parfaite. J'étais fière que la guilde me fasse confiance pour que je leur prépare le meilleur repas de réveillon possible. Je souhaitais que chacun se souvienne de cette soirée comme d'un bon moment passé ensemble. Peut-être même les liens entre certains de mes camarades se resserreraient encore d'avantage. Je pensais bien sûre à Natsu et Lucy ou Gajeel et Levy. Je m'appliquais tous les jours à faciliter leur rapprochement mais les deux dragons Slayers ne semblaient rien comprendre aux diverses tactiques d'approche des filles. J'enviais leur innocence d'une certaine manière. Elles en étaient encore à la phase la plus intéressante d'un début de relation, lorsque l'un et l'autre se cherchent, s'approchent avec milles précautions. Laxus et moi n'avions jamais eu cette chance. Un soir où notre folie destructrice s'était faite trop forte pour rester enchaîné sous notre contrôle, nous nous étions simplement jetés dans une lutte sans merci. La timidité et la maladresse n'avaient pas leur place au milieu d'un champ de bataille…

Je souris à cette pensée tout en m'affairant sur la sauce qui accompagnait la viande. J'ajoutais une pincé d'herbe à la mixture qui cuisait à feu doux en la remuant à l'aide d'une cuillère. Kinana à l'autre bout de la cuisine remplissait les énormes plats avec soin. J'entendais distinctement à travers la double porte que nos premiers invités commençaient à s'installer à leur place à la table. D'ici peu, les troubles fêtes se serviraient de l'excuse du placement afin de commencer une nouvelle bagarre, j'espérais qu'Erza soit prête à intervenir quand cela arriverait. Préoccupée par le sort funeste du service d'assiette et de l'argenterie, je guettais le moindre haussement de ton depuis ma place devant les fourneaux. Les sens en alerte je sursautai dans un bon considérable quand Lisanna se précipita vers moi depuis la pièce principale. Maintenant revêtue de sa tenue de soirée, elle serait entre ses doigts le bas de sa robe afin de pouvoir courir plus librement. Elle était ravissante.

- Ne-chan ! Il faut que tu te changes ! Toi et Kinana êtes les seules à porter encore vos vêtements de travail ! Vous avez presque fini en plus ! Monte à l'infirmerie je vais m'occuper du reste.

Je ne pouvais pas accepter cette proposition malgré la grande générosité de ma cadette.

- Laisse-moi finir, déclarais-je en ponctuant ma phrase d'un sourire. Je ne veux pas que tu te salisses.

Je la vis alors se précipiter vers un tablier qu'elle noua derrière son dos.

- Voilà ! Je te promets que je n'abîmerais pas le tissu et que je ne ferais rien bruler.

Encore indécise mais de plus en plus tentée par une telle offre je me tournais vers mon amie toujours très concentrée dans sa tâche.

- Pars en première me dit-elle en levant les yeux vers moi.

Je n'eus guère d'autre choix que d'accepter. Je quittais donc la grosse marmite de sauce pour la confier à ma sœur et sortis de la pièce en lui livrant d'ultimes recommandations. Arrivée derrière le bar, toutes les filles vinrent me saluer, y compris ma rivale absolument splendide dans sa robe bleue nuit qui me rappelait la couleur de cheveux d'un certain mage…. Sans rien laisser paraitre je me délectais d'un pareil détail, absolument parfait pour la taquiner au long des prochaines semaines. J'échangeais quelques mots avec mes amis lorsque Macao et Wakaba arrivèrent à notre hauteur. Je compris immédiatement à leurs regards déçus qu'ils avaient espéré me voir moi aussi au summum de ma beauté. Il fallait que je me dépêche avant que la soirée ne commence réellement ! Je quittais donc à regret mes amies et traversais le hall à petits pas pressés. Laxus ne s'y trouvait pas mais je refusais de m'y attarder d'avantage. Le repas s'annonçait délicieux, la myriade de lacrimas qui décorait le sapin éclairait la pièce d'une manière merveilleuse, presque l'intégralité des personnes à qui je tenais se trouvait là, je ne pouvais ressentir qu'une grande reconnaissance au sein de ma poitrine. Je me devais de chasser tout le reste.

Je gravis les marches de l'escalier deux à deux malgré le manque d'élasticité de mon jeans. Je pestai intérieurement contre ce foutu pantalon qui me gênait dans ma fuite. Parvenue à l'étage je m'accordai un petit détour par les toilettes afin de me laver les mains et de me rafraichir le visage. Je n'appréciai pas beaucoup le reflet rendu par le miroir, mon manque de sommeil à cause des préparatifs se faisait ressentir. Je m'attrapai le visage entre les paumes et plongeai mon regard au fond de mes propres iris. Concentration et Motivation furent les maîtres mots que j'adressai à moi-même. Revigorée par une nouvelle force je me dirigeai cette fois vers l'infirmerie. J'en poussai la porte un peu précipitamment sans oublier de la verrouiller et fonçais vers le lit ou se trouvaient mes affaires. Je notais trop tard que je n'avais pas pris le temps d'allumer la lumière mais peu importait, l'éclat de la lune qui filtrait à travers la fenêtre suffirait à mes yeux de démon pour que je puisse y voir comme en plein jour.

Après avoir ôté mes ballerines, je frissonnai en posant mes pieds nus contre le carrelage froid. Je m'apprêtais à desserrer le nœud de mon boléro noir qui reposait contre mon plexus solaire lorsque tout à coup je sentis une présence dans mon dos. Mes reflexes de guerrière provoquèrent dans ma poitrine une intense décharge d'adrénaline et en l'espace d'un battement de cœur j'amorçais un mouvement afin de me retourner. Je fus toutefois bloquée dans mon élan par deux mains puissantes qui agrippèrent mes hanches. Je reconnu sans mal la rudesse de ces manières et m'immobilisai. J'expirai longuement afin de calmer la chamade de mon cœur et réfréner ma transformation tandis qu'il m'attirait contre lui et posait ses lèvres contre ma nuque. Une vague de sentiment les plus divers m'assaillit à son contact. Mes émotions comme toujours provenaient des deux extrêmes, amour inconditionnel ou rage irrationnelle, les deux parts de moi, dans une éternelle contradiction. Je compris cependant très vite laquelle dominait.

- Laxus murmurais-je sans répondre à ses gestes.

Malgré mon ton cassant, il ne s'interrompit pas et continua de mordiller la peau de ma nuque juste à la racine de mes cheveux. Je sentis ses mains remonter d'une manière presque imperceptible jusqu'à atteindre la limite entre mon haut et mon jean. Ses intentions étaient claires, son audace sans borne alimenta ma colère déjà démentielle.

- Lâche-moi ! crachais-je par-dessus mon épaule.

Au lieu suivre avec prudence mon avertissement, il renforça sa prise sur mon bassin. Je sentis alors la pointe de ses canines s'enfoncer légèrement dans ma chair. Je compris que lui aussi commençais à ressentir de l'irritation à mon égard.

- Dégage ! lui ordonnais-je.

Pour toute réponse il serra d'avantage sa mâchoire, je dus retenir un léger gémissement de douleur tandis qu'il déchirait un peu plus ma peau. Au fond de moi, quelque chose d'intense s'éveilla, et perça à travers la brume opaque qu'étendait ma fureur sur mes sens. La carrure massive de Laxus qui m'emprisonnait, son attitude dominatrice, la force qu'il employait pour maintenir son emprise, tout ceci attisait un puisant désir qui envahissait chaque parcelles de mon être. Cependant, je refusais de lui céder.

- Je t'ai attendu pendant plus de trois semaines, commençais-je, tu as fuis sans même te préoccuper des conséquences qui t'attendraient à ton retour. Encore une fois, tu n'as accordé aucune considération à ce que je ressentais et …

Ma voix devenue trop basse me trahit avant que je ne puisse finir ma phrase. Mon trop plein d'émotion se retournait contre moi. Je détestai mon immense sensibilité ! Mes yeux me brulaient et mes mains inconsciemment avaient rejoint les siennes. Il sentit sans mal mon changement d'humeur et consentit à me libérer. Patient, il ne dit rien et se contenta d'appuyer son menton sur le sommet de mon crâne en resserrant son étreinte. Les paupières finalement closes je me laissais aller contre lui. Tout ce qui comptait désormais était sa présence. Il était finalement là, là où je l'attendais. Rien d'autre n'importait.

Après une longue minute à étouffer mes sanglots le mieux possible, je portai mon indexe à la hauteur de mes yeux afin d'effacer les traces de ces larmes fourbes qui avaient échappé à mon contrôle. Je tendis alors mon bras et le passai derrière ma tête pour rejoindre la joue de Laxus. Toujours dos à lui je me retournai jusqu'à enfin réussir à poser mes lèvres sur les siennes en me dressant sur la pointe des pieds. Je me contentai d'un simple contact, une subtile caresse. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus. La seconde suivante, sans que je ne puisse comprendre comment, je me retrouvais face à lui tandis que les mains sous mon pull il dégrafait mon soutient gorge. Son visage caché au creux de mon cou, il soignait ma peau là ou précédemment ses canines me blessaient. J'acceptais quelques instants le contact de sa langue sur la zone encore sensible, mais très vite un besoin viscérale de l'embrasser me brula l'âme. J'attrapais une poigné de mèches blondes et l'attirais à hauteur de mon visage. Mes iris croisèrent les siens remplis d'une fougue qui m'était familière. Ma poitrine se serra au point d'en devenir douloureuse. Ma bouche s'écrasa sur ses lèvres avec force, marquant ainsi le début d'une nouvelle bataille. Mes mains toutes aussi agressives que les siennes s'agrippaient à ses cheveux tandis qu'il enserrait le creux de mes reins pour me maintenir contre lui.

Durant d'interminables minutes, qui dans mon cas ne représentèrent qu'une brève seconde, nous nous dévorions l'un, l'autre. Mon désir pour lui me consumait toute entière. Comme à chaque fois, il brisait la moindre de mes inhibitions, il effaçait le sens même du mot limite. Il ne restait plus rien de moi, hormis un incommensurable délire. Je le voulais. Je voulais posséder chaque bribe de son être qui me dérobait impunément la raison. Ma folie était contagieuse. Sa langue, attaquait la mienne, ses dents mordaient mes lèvres, il cherchait à me dominer et à s'imposer en véritable maître. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire. C'était lui qui m'appartenait ! Pourtant, sans prévenir, il arracha sa bouche de la mienne et me toisa avec un sourire vicieux plein d'arrogance machiavélique. Il m'indiquait clairement qu'il ne perdrait pas.

La différence de taille entre nous m'avait forcé à lâcher prise, il en profita pour me contraindre à reculer contre un mur, coincée entre deux armoires à pharmacie. Il se plaça devant moi m'ôtant ainsi, toute possibilité d'agir. Alors que j'essayais de le repousser, il s'empara de mes poignets et les bloqua de sa poigne de fer. Maintenant qu'il me tenait, je savais qu'il ne me lâcherait plus. Son faciès pervers m'indiquait qu'il se délectait de son avantage, néanmoins, mon statut de démone m'autorisait quelques coups bas. Je profitais donc de notre proximité pour lever mon genou et frotter ma jambe contre la protubérance de son pantalon. Je lui adressais en même temps mon regard le plus lascif et provocateur. Il ne résista pas longtemps. Une seconde d'inattention me suffit pour retrouver ma liberté. Je me précipitais alors sur lui afin de me débarrasser de sa chemise qui me gênait dans la contemplation de sa fabuleuse personne. Irrité par une telle défaite, il s'activa à dénouer mon boléro et à m'arracher mon pull. Je fus tout de même la première à accéder à sa nudité. Son torse divin s'offrait à moi et dans un geste instinctif de prédatrice ma langue passa sur mes lèvres.

Il fallait que je lui fasse perdre rapidement la tête si je souhaitais garder le privilège de l'initiative. Je m'attaquais donc sans relâche aux parties que je savais les plus réceptives. Je léchai le contour de son tatouage, mordillai la chaire rose de ses tétons, caressai son imposante musculature. Je constatai bien vite qu'il me laissait faire sans ne plus rien tenter. Il redevenait docile en l'espoir que je ne m'arrête pas à son torse. Gentiment, il posa une main sur ma tête, me guidant sans cesse plus bas. Tout en savourant chaque centimètre carré sous ma langue, je finis par arriver à l'élastique de son boxer que j'imaginais douloureusement séré. Je me mis à genoux devant lui et débouclai sa ceinture avec une lenteur calculée. Je le sentais torturé par l'impatience, mortellement avide de la chaleur de ma bouche. Sans plus attendre, je le délivrais de la contrainte de son pantalon en le faisant glisser le long de ses jambes. Je remontais en promenant mes mains sur sa peau jusqu'à ce qu'elles finissent par rejoindre ses fesses. J'appréciais à travers la fine étoffe leur galbe parfait, ferme et solide. Plus je parcourais son corps de mes mains, plus le feu en mon sein se faisait intense. J'étais moi aussi pressée de faire disparaitre ma dernière gêne.

Je glissais mes doigts sous la bande élastique du vêtement et levais les yeux vers son visage pour contempler son expression. Je m'attendais à lire sur ses traits le reflet de sa luxure comme souvent lorsque je m'apprêtais à le toucher de la sorte. Je me trompais. Les yeux clos, il semblait étrangement tranquille, débordé par le désir, mais calme. Son attitude contrastait avec ses manières habituelles, ce qui ne me déplaisait pas. Il semblait vouloir se rendre plus accessible, moins distant. Je décidais de stopper là son attente et de le délivrer. Une fois le tissu à ses pieds, je ne portai pas tout de suite mon attention à son sexe. Je pris le temps de toucher de nouveau ses fesses, d'embrasser l'os saillant de ses hanches. Il finit néanmoins par perdre patience, sa prise sur mes cheveux se fit plus ferme, plus exigeante. Je souris à son geste et me décidai enfin à effleurer sa virilité du bout des doigts.

Cette simple caresse suscita une réaction surprenante de sa part. Après tout, cela faisait trois longues semaines de restriction, pour un homme tel que lui, pareille attente relevait presque de l'insupportable … Je m'appliquais donc à le soulager. D'abord à l'aide de mes mains, massant sa chair au creux de ma paume d'un mouvement vif. Ses soupirs étranglés m'exprimaient sa reconnaissance mais ce que je désirais entendre relevait d'une autre ampleur. Je m'avançais donc et posais mes lèvres sur sa peau brulante. Il sursauta et tira légèrement sur mes boucles. Sa réaction augmenta encore mon désir et je pris d'avantage de lui dans ma bouche. Mon rythme s'accélérait toujours, tandis que je le guidais en profondeur. Je finis par passer mes mains dans son dos à la recherche d'un appui pour le faire entrer intégralement. Je le relâchais après de longue secondes plutôt éprouvantes à cause de son gabarit, et repris ma tâche initiale. Attentive à son expression qui démontrait l'intensité de son plaisir, je remarquais qu'il s'efforçait de rester discret. Je repoussais aussitôt l'image de tous nos amis qui, en bas, avaient sans doute commencé à diner. Je me reconcentrais sur Laxus qui approchait de la fin.

- Mira … murmura-t-il.

Je levais les yeux vers lui et compris qu'il souhaitait que je le lâche. Je devinais que sa frustration devait être immense, mais je savais aussi qu'il me repoussait parce que nous n'avions guère d'autres choix. S'il s'accordait ce plaisir-là, ce serait au détriment du mien. J'avais essayé d'oublier le repas qui battait son plein à quelques escaliers d'ici, mais la réalité me rattrapait. Je prendrais soin de lui lorsque nous quitterons la guilde demain matin. Doucement donc, il se pencha vers moi et m'aida à me remettre sur pieds. En silence, je restais immobile pendant qu'il m'ôtait d'un geste brusque ce qui couvrait encore ma poitrine.

Nous n'avions pas le temps pour nous perdre en caresses mais je tenais à l'embrasser au moins une fois de plus. Il défi le bouton de mon jean et m'aida à m'en sortir. Il me souleva ensuite pour de nouveau me conduire vers le mur où il m'avait piégé précédemment. Dans ses bras j'en profitais pour flatter de ma langue le creux de son cou. Lorsque mon dos heurta la paroi glaciale je frissonnai et me réfugiai contre lui à la recherche de sa chaleur. Je le vis sourire du coin de l'œil, un sourire qui ne souffrait pas de comparaison avec son rictus pervers. Je le trouvais infiniment plus beau ainsi, bien que beaucoup moins provocateur.

Je portais une main à son visage afin d'attirer de nouveau ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je l'embrassais, avec douceur et mesure cette fois, réfrénant ses ardeurs et sa précipitation. J'avais à mon tour envie de juste savourer l'instant. Il finit par mettre fin au baisé et s'écarta de moi pour venir poser ses mains sur mes hanches. J'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille, mon corps crispé par ma trop grande impatience. Pantelante, j'anticipais ses prochains gestes et enfonçais mes ongles dans les muscles de ses épaules. Sa tête enfouie au milieu de ma poitrine, il entra en moi avec force, sans chercher à me ménager.

Sa présence en mon sein était invasive. Il m'envahissait toujours plus, s'appropriant tout ce qu'il pouvait posséder. Son rythme s'accru très vite avec la vigueur de ses coups. Plus il mettait de force à se frayer un passage au cœur de ma volupté, plus nous peinions à réfréner nos cris d'extase. Je m'agrippais à lui sans prendre garde aux plaies qu'ouvraient mes griffures, tandis qu'une nouvelle fois il déchirait ma chair de ses dents. La vive douleur que provoqua sa morsure vint s'ajouter à celle qui émanait déjà de mon dos. Mes vertèbres sacrées étaient contraintes d'encaisser le choc formidable de son bassin qui s'écrasait sans retenu contre ma silhouette chétive. Le plaisir qu'il me donnait parvenait de moins en moins bien à couvrir le mal qui se rependait dans mon corps. La sueur vint s'ajouter au reste, mes mèches argentées collaient à ma peau poisseuse. En règle générale, je parvenais à supporter son ardeur en me transformant, toutefois cette possibilité était exclue. User de mon pouvoir alerterait l'ensemble de la guilde.

Alors qu'il travaillait toujours à nous libérer en recherchant notre jouissance, je relevais la tête et murmurai son prénom. Il ne s'arrêta pas, mais réduit son rythme et vint fixer son regard dans le mien. Je me mordis les lèvres afin de retenir un son où se mêlaient douceur et souffrance et portai une paume sur sa joue.

- Le lit … murmurais-je sur un ton qui en fit une supplique.

Cette fois-ci il se figea pour me dégager du mur, et, sans se retirer, il me porta jusqu'au lit le plus proche. A peine touchai-je le drap qu'il retourna à sa besogne. Il me fallut quelques instants pour m'adapter mais très vite le plaisir revint. Mes bras dans son dos je le maintenais contre moi cherchant à être le plus proche de lui possible. Je savais qu'il n'aimait pas que je l'entrave dans ses gestes mais c'était à mon tour d'être égoïste. Je voulais tout de lui, tout ce qu'il pouvait m'offrir.

J'étais proche, proche de la fin, mes sens et mon corps engourdis. Nos soupirs étranglés paraissaient lointains à mes oreilles. La chaleur trop intense, le voile sur mon esprit, le délice qui rayonnait depuis mon centre névralgique, cet état d'ivresse prit subitement fin. Une contraction fulgurante brisa le simple régale pour me porter vers la meilleure des jouissances. Je rejetais ma tête en arrière, pour exprimer ce qu'il me donnait, mais sa bouche vint contenir mon cri. Trop occupée à savourer les dernières ondes de chocs de mon orgasme, le dernier coup de Laxus me surprit par sa force. Quelques secondes plus tard, maintenant pleinement consciente, je le sentis se répandre au fond de moi avant de s'écrouler sur le matelas. Je savais qu'il ne resterait pas longtemps immobile alors je profitais du répit qu'il s'accordait afin de me refugier contre lui. Il s'appuya sur son coude pour me faire face.

- Ça va ? me demanda-t-il essoufflé. .

La douleur des contusions au creux de mon dos, juste au-dessus de mon bassin, me rattrapait. J'étais bien heureuse qu'il m'ait attendu à l'infirmerie et non pas dans un placard à balais comme il l'avait l'habitude de le faire.

- Faudra seulement que tu m'aides à mettre de la pommade, éludais-je avec un petit sourire.

Il se contenta de froncer les sourcils mais ne me questionna pas d'avantage. Il porta une main à mon front et comme à son habitude défit l'élastique qui tenait ma frange. Il me préférait avec mon ancienne coiffure, je le laissais faire sans protester.

- Les autres ont déjà commencé à manger, déclara-t-il après quelques secondes de silence, et Erza te cherche pour te demander quelque chose.

Après trois semaines d'absence, et d'innombrables thèmes de disputes restés en suspens, une réplique aussi pragmatique me fit mal. Il venait de me faire l'amour - ou peu importe le non qu'il donnait à cet acte- et la seule chose qu'il trouvait à me dire était qu'il fallait que je me dépêche de descendre pour retourner au service de table ? J'avais espéré qu'il vienne pour pouvoir partager quelque chose avec lui qui pour une foi ne se limiterait pas au sexe ! Quelque chose qui me tenait à cœur ! Je me trompais. Il me semblait qu'à son sujet j'étais toujours dans l'erreur.

Trop exténuée physiquement et usée moralement par mes perpétuels changements d'humeur, je ne répondis pas. Je n'avais plus la force de me mettre en colère. Je souhaitais juste qu'il me laisse et ne m'adresse plus la parole. Je me dégageai donc du bras qui enserrait ma taille pour m'assoir sur le bord du lit en lui tournant le dos. Je tirai le drap sur lequel nous reposions jusqu'alors et en couvrit mes formes dénudées. Du coin de l'œil je le vis également se redresser et tenter de poser ses mains sur ma taille. Je ne permis pas à nos peaux d'entrer en contact.

- J'ai besoin d'un mouchoir, lui indiquai-je d'une voix dure.

Il comprit le message et se leva en silence. Quelques secondes plus tard il me tendit un petit paquet qu'il venait de sortir de mon sac à main. Je m'en saisis sans lui accorder un regard et me mis à l'œuvre pour ôter de moi ce qui lui appartenait. Une fois chose faite, je pris la direction de la petite salle de bain attenante qui en générale servait à laver les blessés. Je m'empressai de faire un brin de toilette afin de retrouver une allure présentable. J'aurai aimé avoir le temps de prendre une douche mais ce soir il fallait que je me contente du lavabo. Après tout, comme Laxus me l'avait si bien fait comprendre, je me devais de descendre au plus vite…

Prise dans de sinistres pensés tandis que je me passais de l'eau sur le corps, je ne le vis pas approcher. La main qu'il posa sur mon épaule me fit sursauter, je dus me retenir pour ne pas me tourner vers lui et lui décrocher une gifle monumentale. La meilleure solution restait de l'ignorer, il se lassait toujours. Je l'avais appris au fil de nos innombrables disputes. Je ne répondis pas lorsqu'il murmura mon prénom à mon oreille en me mordillant le lobe. Je pestai intérieurement contre cette sale manie qu'il avait de laisser trainer ses dents sur chaque partie de moi qu'il trouvait à son goût, mais n'en fit rien paraitre. Il finit néanmoins par me lâcher, et disparu l'espace d'une seconde. Je me crus enfin délivré de son agaçante présence, toutefois, il réapparu soudainement dans le reflet du miroir avec un pot d'onguent à la main.

Avant que je ne puisse lui faire comprendre à quel point je ne souhaitais pas qu'il me touche, il appliquait déjà de la crème au creux de mes reins. La douce sensation de chaleur fut si agréable qu'en moins d'une seconde le chapelet de compliment que j'avais au bord des lèvres s'évapora. J'abandonnai ce que j'étais en train de faire et me laissai entièrement aller à ses caresses à peine déguisées. Les yeux clos, je soupirai d'aise en me décrispant sous son touché. Ma faiblesse face à lui était exaspérante mais toute lutte contre sa science du plaisir s'avérait inutile.

Apaisée par ses massages, il me fallut une longue minute avant de comprendre qu'il en avait profité afin de glisser ses mains sur mes hanches et me faire prisonnière entre ses bras. Vaincue une fois de plus je capitulais en m'appuyant contre lui.

- Ça ne fonctionnera pas toujours, murmurai-je à son égard.

Le petit rire sournois que j'eu en retour ne fit hausser les yeux au ciel.

- Pour le moment ça marche alors j'ai pas de soucis à me faire.

Je lui jetai un regard plein de menace à travers le miroir en face de nous.

- Je suis sérieuse Laxus.

Il soupira, résolu puis m'embrassa sur la joue.

- Je sais, répondit-il.

Autant de docilité de sa part me surprit. Je fixais mes yeux bleus dans les siens en attendant qu'il parle.

- J'ai envie que ça marche entre nous, finit-il par lâcher en fuyant vers ma nuque.

- Et c'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ?

Cette remarque m'avait échappé sans que je puisse la retenir. Mon ton de reproche le fit s'éloigner de moi. Son étreinte devint plus leste, mon cœur dans ma poitrine, se serra. J'ignorai que mon ressentiment envers lui avait pris de telles proportions.

- Mira, tu savais dès le début qu'il me faudrait du temps pour m'adapter à tout ça.

Ces propos étaient justes. J'avais accepté son entré dans ma vie intime en toute connaissance de cause. Cependant, comme l'ensemble des êtres humains, il m'arrivait aussi d'être faible et d'en demander plus que je ce que l'on pouvait me donner. Laxus faisait ressortir beaucoup de mes qualités mais aussi beaucoup de mes défauts. Dont l'égoïsme. Ne supportant plus la distance qu'il venait de mettre entre nous je me retournais pour lui faire face et enlaçai son tors de mes bras. Je me blotti contre lui en attendant un geste de sa part. Après ce qui me sembla une durée interminable il répondit à mon geste et vint embrasser le sommet de ma chevelure. Cachée dans sa poitrine un sourire immense s'étendit sur mes lèvres.

Je savourai chaque seconde de ce moment de tendresse entre nous, soulagée et heureuse. Bien que Laxus ne l'ait pas exprimé avec des mots, j'avais la certitude que nous sortions victorieux d'une lourde épreuve dans notre relation, et que celle-ci se fondait maintenant sur des bases plus solides. Sa présence ce soir me prouvait qu'il était fin prêt à se tenir auprès de moi, qu'il m'acceptait et m'accompagnerait là où le temps nous mènerait.

Même gamine jamais je n'avais imaginé recevoir la nuit de noël un cadeau qui puisse m'importer autant.

La nuit de noël.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc lorsque je me remémorai le dîner et nos amis en bas sans doute impatients de nous revoir.

- Laxus ! criai-je en m'éloignant de lui. Il faut qu'on se prépare !

Sans attendre sa réponse je bondis dans la pièce voisine et me précipitai droit sur mes affaires. Je le vis suivre en marchant, son regard fixés sur mon corps nu, son habituel sourire arrogant et provocateur aux lèvres.

- Je te préfère comme ça déclara-t-il.

Je n'accordais aucune importance à son commentaire, autre chose me préoccupait.

- Tu as prévu du rechange pour t'habiller ?

Toujours en pleine contemplation alors que j'enfilai une culotte et des collants, il me désigna du menton son sac de voyage à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Dépêche-toi de trouver quelque chose alors ! Lui lançai-je.

Il n'obtempéra qu'une foi que mes seins furent recouverts par mon soutient gorge.

En tant que mannequin, j'appliquais toujours un soin particulier à ma tenue, ce soir, en revanche, je dus me vêtir en négligeant un nombre incalculable de détails. Ma peau était marquée à de nombreux endroits, je fus contrainte de le dissimuler par magie. Il me fallut également enchanter le col en V de ma robe afin de l'agrandir pour qu'il cache la morsure de Laxus. Une transformation partielle de mon visage fit office de maquillage. Je détestais employer ce genre technique car les yeux avisés de femmes comme Erza ou Cana ne succomberaient pas à illusion, ce qui indiquerait clairement la nature de mes activités en présence de mon homme. Les sous-entendus ne manqueraient pas.

J'en étais donc dans ma préparation à l'étape des accessoires, lorsque Laxus arriva à ma hauteur. Il portait un ensemble noir sur une chemise grise dont il avait laissés ouverts quelques boutons. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en arrière d'une manière très élégante.

- C'est pas juste ! boudai-je après l'avoir observé de longues secondes.

Il leva un sourcil étonné.

- Quoi ?

- Oublie, éludai-je en chaussant mes escarpins.

Je ne pouvais décemment pas lui avouer qu'il suffisait qu'il se coiffe pour que toutes les femmes du pays s'agenouille à ses pieds tandis que moi-même, pourtant Miss Fiore, avais besoin de tricher avec mes pouvoirs pour obtenir un résultat acceptable. Peut-être avais-je trop tendance à l'idéaliser ? Je me promis de réfléchir plus tard à la question, mais pour l'instant il fallait que je pense à enfiler mes boucles d'oreilles. Il m'interrompit dans mon geste en m'attrapant le poignet.

-Tien ! me dit-il en me tendant de sa main libre un petit écrin de velours noir.

Je devinai sans mal qu'il s'agissait d'une boite à bijoux. Le cœur serré par son attention je me saisis du paquet et l'ouvrit délicatement. Je découvris alors une longue paire de boucles d'oreille en forme de flocon de neige dont le milieu et chaque extrémité été serti d'une pierre brillante. Eblouie par leur beauté, j'en sortis une du bout des doigts et la portai à la hauteur de mes yeux. Son poids m'indiqua tout de suite qu'elle était faite en or blanc le plus pure. Néanmoins, la matière m'importait peu, ce qui me plaisait le plus chez elles était le motif qu'elles formaient. Un flocon de neige. Cette même neige qui représentait tant à mes yeux ! Laxus avait choisi un des symboles auquel je tenais le plus ! Ma reconnaissance envers lui était infinie.

- Merci ! hurlai-je en lui sautant au cou. Merci ! Elles sont magnifiques !

- Mira… Lâche-moi… Tu vas finir par les abîmer !

Consciente de la justesse de ses paroles je reculais pour prendre le temps de les mettre à mes deux oreilles avant de me précipiter à nouveau sur lui. Je l'étreignis de toutes mes forces, et, profitant de la hauteur de me escarpins, je me redressais pour embrasser chaque partie de son visage à laquelle j'avais accès. Il finit par entrer dans mon jeu et posa ses deux mains sur ma taille pour me soulever au niveau de ses lèvres. Je le sentis sourire contre moi et lui répondis en souriant de même. Très vite je rejoignis de nouveau sa bouche pour partager un furieux baiser où une fois de plus nos langues se mêlèrent, prêtes pour une nouvelle bataille.

* * *

><p>Voilà ! Il sera édité d'ici un mois ...<p>

Pour ceux qui veulent savoir ce que contient le paquet de Mira pour Laxus vous devrez lire la version T qui suivra l'édition. Autrement dit je vais enlever le lemon et continuer l'histoire jusqu'à l'ouverture des cadeaux ^^

_**N'oubliez pas les Reviews même si c'est un OS... si ça vous a plu j'en écrirai d'autres et le seul moyen pour moi de le savoir c'est par vos commentaires ! **_

**_Chers lecteurs je vous aime fort ! _**


End file.
